Stories Of A Lonely Heart
by Harry Potter will never die
Summary: A bunch of unrelated drabbles for DobbyRocksSocks Connect The Characters Challenge. Fourth chapter Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
1. Sometimes You Have To Let Go

**A/N: **Okay so this will be a series of unrelated drabbles for Connect The Characters challenge. They won't be very long but they'll be there. Some will be slash and others won't, but anyway here's the first one.

**Pairing:** Colin Creevey/Hermione Granger

**Rating: **K+

**Words: **403

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

**Sometimes You Have To Let Go**

Colin couldn't help it, he was watching her again. Not in a creepy way, honest, just an occasional glance every now and again. For Colin could admit that Hermione Granger was beautiful but he could also admit that she'd never look twice at him because whilst they were both Muggle born, Colin was nothing more than that annoying fifth year Gryffindor with the camera whereas Hermione was a brave sixth year Gryffindor with brains worthy of any Ravenclaw.

Colin had none; Hermione was busy trying to impress Ron, who incidentally was busy locking lips with Lavender every five minutes. Yeah, that wasn't the most exciting thing Colin had ever had to witness. Well, everyone had to witness it, actually.

It was sad, Colin thought, that the girl he loved was hopelessly in love with another guy who was snogging another girl 24/7. Hermione was currently sitting next to one Harry Potter in the library, who was an idol to Colin and it wasn't just because he was famous but also because of how unafraid he was.

Sighing, Colin turned back to his own work. Sometimes he supposed that love may be unrequited for a reason.

Colin was chewing the tip of his quill when Dennis came up to him. Colin may've been a short fifth year but Dennis was a tiny second year. If there was one person who could always cheer Colin up it was Dennis, to be honest when Colin had first found out he was a wizard he had hoped Dennis would be too because Colin had never been that far away from his little brother.

However, in that particular moment Colin was not in a talking mood so he simply took his Potions homework and pretended to be doing it.

All of a sudden a note appeared on his homework.

_Hey,_

_Are you okay?_

_**Dennis, I don't want to talk about it**_

Colin hoped that would deter his brother but Dennis Creevey was nothing if not determined.

_You're thinking about her, again._

_**Wait! What?**_

_You know what._

_**Dennis you're twelve. How did you know?**_

_It was hard not to notice. Anyway, brother if you love her enough you'll let he be happy._

_**That was strangely wise for a twelve year old.**_

_Yes, well now I can annoy you by poking you._

And so, that was how Colin managed to face each day (even if his brother was very annoying).


	2. Just Us

**A/N:** So here's the second drabble. This one is longer not by a lot but still.

**Pairing: **Romione

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **None

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Words:** 524

* * *

She was stressed. Again. To be honest it wasn't her fault, you try to balance two children, a career and two friends who were currently on the outs with each other and see how you fair. So, yeah, Hermione Weasley neé Granger had every right to be stressed out because if Hugo was asleep and Rose was playing quietly then she had work calling her to come in and if it wasn't that then it was Ginny to moan about how Harry was always at work. Hermione managed to get by though and although she'd like to say it was down to her own sheer will power (which it was), even she had to admit that her husband had a little to do with it as well.

Ronald Weasley was the love of Hermione's life and brightened her every day. When he'd first proposed to her she cried, just like he had when she first presented him with Rose and then almost two years later Hugo. They were each other's rock and that was the way it would always be. However today no matter how much Hermione wanted Ron there he wasn't, and today had been quite the stressful day.

Yesterday had been Ron and Hermione's anniversary and had been one very lovely day but today things seemed to be going pear shaped.

Ron had been called out to work on an emergency and apparently Harry had too, which led to Hermione's current predicament. So really she should just blame Harry Potter and be done with it. After all Ginny was his wife.

Hermione was trying to get Hugo to sleep, keep an eye on not only Rose but Albus and James as well. Whilst Ginny was busy cooing at Lily and simultaneously complaining about Harry to Hermione. Never let it be said that Ginny Weasley couldn't multitask, thought Hermione.

It was at that moment that Ron walked in having come in through the floo.

"Ginny, Harry says he wants to talk to you and see the kids."

"Why couldn't he have told me that himself?" Ginny grumbled.

"Just go, Gin." Ron sounded resigned.

It might've been a bit insensitive but Hermione couldn't help but feel relief that Ginny was now gone as were her children. Hermione loved Harry's and Ginny's children dearly but sometimes having a house full of children was a bit too much.

"Did Harry really want to talk to Ginny?" Hermione couldn't help but feel a little curious.

"He did," Ron said and that was all that was needed they didn't need to go into a long conversation about Harry and Ginny and their relationship. They just need each other, the presence of one another was all it took to calm them.

Hermione could relax knowing that Ron was safe, because she may not admit but every time Ron was called out to work Hermione worried. She worried that he may not come back, she worried that her children would never see their father again but most of all she worried that she would never be able to look at her husband again and tell him that she loved him.


	3. Hidden But Found

**A/N: **The next one! I know it's been a few days but I have no idea how well this one went as the pairing is something I have never tried to write before.

**Pairing:** Ron Weasley/ Harry Potter

**Rating: **K+

**Words: **302

**Warnings: **Slash

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Ron was- well, that depended mostly on who you asked; for example for Ron himself he was simply busy but to most people he was delaying the inevitable… by hiding.

Specifically he was hiding from Hermione and the big showdown that was almost definitely going to happen at some point. Hermione was a wonderful friend but that's all she was; nothing more despite the claims, besides Ron had his heart firmly set on the other member of The Golden Trio.

At this moment in time, Ron had no idea where Harry was; actually they'd barely spoken to each other in a while.

It wasn't just Ron who was having trouble with girls, Harry was too. Only Ron also knew who it was with, and it happened to be Ginny, therefore whilst Ron knew Harry didn't return Ginny's feelings, Ron was unwilling to approach Harry.

Currently, Ron in an empty side hall trying not to be seen by Hermione that was until he heard footsteps. Ron cursed, hoping that it wasn't Hermione and for once luck was on his side.

"Ron?" Harry's soft voice called out.

Ron grinned glad that it wasn't Hermione because that may've been slightly awkward.

"Harry, what're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing but I think we both know why."

That was the thing about Ron and Harry; they were the best of friends and knew everything about each other. Well, maybe not everything but they could always guess and they usually guessed right.

And so in the deserted corridor with no one else around Ron leant in and kissed Harry gently on the lips and (to the great surprise of Ron) Harry kissed back.

"I think that we should stay here for a little while." Harry whispered.

"I agree," And the two kissed again.


	4. Red Hot Fire

**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

**Rating: **T

**Words: **265

**Warnings: **One or two accounts of swearing and slash

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

"WHERE IS IT!?"

Was the yell that had Draco running. Okay, so he loved Harry, he really did but even Draco had to admit that when Harry was angry he was scary.

Right now, Harry wasn't just angry, he was _pissed _and Draco knew why.

"DRACO MALFOY IF YOU DON'T TELL ME YOU'LL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH!"

Ah. Maybe if Draco had been a normal person, he'd have told Harry exactly where he'd hidden his book but Draco was Draco and Harry looked great angry (not that Draco was going to tell him that, he did value his life).

"But Harry-"

"No, just give me the book."

Okay, so now would be a good time to back out. In fact now would be a very good time to back out because Harry had gone from being pissed to beyond all reason.

Draco knew Harry better than anyone, and that meant he knew the stages of anger. You had the beginning the warming up and then the shouting began, but if the problem hadn't been resolved by then you had this part the deceivingly calm part. So that meant Draco had successively annoyed Harry.

"Nope," Draco had no idea why he was still aggravating Harry apart from the fact it was fun.

"Fine," Harry did something that he probably should've done a while ago, "_Accio book,"_

"Why did you not just do that earlier?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What, and missed yelling at you. Nah," Harry grinned.

"Whatever," Draco sighed. Then deeming it safe stepped forward and kissed Harry, who gladly returned it.


End file.
